This complex multicenter trial is aimed at determining the optimal combination therapy for HIV-infected but anti-retroviral naive subjects. There are six different treatment arms with various combinations of protease inhibitors and/or NNRTI with dual nucleosides. The study has numerous secondary objectives. Several substudies are available.